Linked As One
by XSuicuneX
Summary: It's just a normal night at the Kinomoto house, and Yukito and Toya are enjoying a night studying. Or at least 'trying' to. Yaoi


**Hey all! Aunty 'Cune here! ...and THIS is why WYDK hasn't been updated yet. Iiiiiiit's request time kiddies! And THIS one took me over a year to do!**

**T.T I'm terrible. Absolutely terrible. You have no idea...**

**Now, obviously this is another CCS title from me, and it's just as sappy and fluffy as the last one. (and only SLIGHTLY longer)...and it keelz me. Oh god, it keelz me. I can't do fluffy sappy anymore, I'm too damn jaded from it, but I was _damn _determined to get these two in character and by golly I wasn't gonna break it by making 'em ooc just 'cause I couldn't handle a bit of fluff.**

**Though it's likely the reason why the story's so short...that and this was my first Yaoi and I really didn't feel comfortable going into too much steamy detail on my first of a process that I kinda really have to imagine in my head as I'm not exactly equipped with certain...tools...that homosexual couples tend to have...well...gay guys at least...yeah...**

**zomg! 'Cune wrote Yaoi? What is this I don't even I thought she was only into Hentai blahblahblah...Yeah, yeah, I joined the tropes. I'll write s'more eventually. (I has another request) **

**...but after I get more Sheelos out of my system. :P**

**AN.. This is a Yukitoya, not a Sheelos. (obviously) Thus, I must focus.**

**-stares at 'Cune- Don't look at me like that. I can focus.**

**Kinda.**

**Okay not really, but still! Gah...let's just...get to the disclaimer. It's been a long work day. zzzz**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Card Captor Sakura, it's owned by CLAMP, who're likely better able to write/screenplay Yaoi far, far better then I can. I just owe them for my first ever fic on here. Sweet Summer Dreams. Go read it. It's cute. And short. and fluffy. And crap.**

**TO...uh...not so much pronz?**

* * *

><p>The late hour was felt by both figures, though how the smaller one was able to feel 'tired' or anything at all with the body of a stuffed animal was anyone's guess.<p>

Sakura yawned; these late night patrols were necessary, what with the crazy magic going around, but it still took quite a toll on her. Not only did she have to protect the city, she also had to adjust as each of her cards started to draw on her magic _and_ she still had to attend her school while keeping her crazy magical life in the dark.

Needless to say her grades had a tendency to suffer for it.

"Haaah~" Keroberos, or 'Kero' as he was still in stuffed form, sighed beside her. "Man these patrols are exhausting! And why doesn't Yue join us on this, huh? How come I'm the only one?"

Sakura blushed, and frowned at her friend. "Because he's with Oni-chan, studying. Its not like we need to drag him along." She said.

Kero huffed. "Hmph, lucky. Well, I suppose he's studying as Yukito so it's not like he's slacking off." He cocked his head curiously. "Still...what subject makes a couple of kids wanna stay up so late anyway?" He shrugged. "Eh, if they wanna learn."

Back at the house, the two previously discussed teens were up in the older brother's room, indeed, studying.

Or at least one of them was _trying _to study. The other was too busy scowling out his window.

Toya watched as his baby sister vanished into the night with her stuffed sidekick, a very unpleasant grimace on his face.

"She's going out again." he grumbled.

The other boy, the one who was actually studying, tried really hard not to grin.

"Yeah, looks like it." Yukito said, his voice neutral

Toya huffed. "She's going to see the brat."

Oh Toya and his sister complex. "You don't know that." Yukito soothed.

Toya kept grumbling. "Probably gonna see that other kid too, the English one."

Yukito sighed and suspected Sakura's growing popularity with the boys was doing bad things to her brother's nerves. "You don't know that either." He replied.

Toya seemed bound and determined to rant. "She's going out, seeing boys and likely getting into danger." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "And on a school night!"

Yukito dropped his pencil, got up, and stood before his friend's face. "Toya." he said, grabbing the teen's attention. "_You don't know that. _Besides," He added, a wry grin on his face. "If it were anything serious, Yue would have been called, and I'm still here, right?" He chuckled. "So cool the overprotective brother act."

Toya's eyes softened, as did the tension in his body. "You're right. She'll be fine, she's been alright so far, hasn't she?" He looked away, back out the window. "I just hate not being able to sense if anything's wrong anymore. If something happens to her..."

Yukito laid a hand on Toya's shoulder. "But that's what you have me for now." He fought a frown, the familiar worry flitting through him again. He couldn't control Yue, who was a separate entity from him. Who was to say that Yukito's desires and Yue's desires matched?

Yukito had no idea, because Yukito always blacked out whenever Yue took over.

"Yuki." Toya's voice broke into the silver haired teen's thoughts.

Yukito regained his focus and caught the stern look on his friend's face. Uh-oh, it looked like he hadn't been able to keep his worried frown from showing after all.

"Its him again, isn't it?" Toya always knew how to get to the heart of things. "The other you." He was starring at Yukito with that same intensity that never failed to send shudders down his spine, eyes so piercing that he would swear Toya still had his magic.

He'd certainly kept his accurate perception.

Yukito's smile softened, a hint of sadness at the edges. "You really do know how to read me, don't you?" He gave a soft laugh and looked down at the plush carpet beneath him.

Toya shifted in his seat, getting a better angle to look at his friend. "Yuki?" He questioned.

Yukito gave a quiet sigh and moved to sit back down on Toya's bed, avoiding the brunette's eyes. "it's..." He began hesitantly. "It's just that, sometimes I wonder what'll happen when he, my other self, doesn't need me anymore." Yukito's eyes grew distant, glazed as he became lost in thought. "I wonder if I'll just disappear when that happens, like I was never there, you know?" he clasped his hands together in his lap and his smile faded a bit more. "I guess it worries me a little, that's all." Finally the teen faced his darker friend, his smile looking only a little strained. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

Toya reached over and firmly grasped the silverette's knee, squeezing it. "Yuki, I promise that's not going to happen."

Yukito blinked and his smile grew, though it was still strained. "I know, it's just silly of me is all. Just a small fear really."

Toya sighed and moved to kneel before Yukito, both hands on his knees now, his dark eyes looking into Yukito's slightly lighter ones. He held his friend's attention for a moment. "I mean it. No matter what, I won't let you vanish." His tone was firm, final, his pose allowing for no argument or doubt to his statement. Yukito felt secure with that gaze, that voice, like no other reality could possibly exist then the one Toya stated so firmly.

There was just a small bit of doubt that pulled him otherwise.

"I promise." Toya could see it in him, the doubt. It was plain in the fact that Toya was trying so damn hard to keep repeating his statement. And Yukito tried, he tried to believe it, and a good bit of him did. Sakura would always need his support, even if it wasn't in the way she'd wanted, and Yue...

Well, Yue couldn't exactly go around Tomoeda as himself without raising a few questioning glances.

But... "I know, I know that Toya." Yukito gently laid his hands atop the other teen's, before glancing out the window. "It's just..." Just he couldn't keep the lingering doubt from nagging at him, frustrating as it was. It was a small voice, but a voice nonetheless. A voice that refused to be silenced.

Suddenly a cool hand on his cheek turned Yukito's face to the face of his friend, of the one person he trusted with his life unquestioningly. The person who was his everything, meant everything.

"No matter what happens." Toya began, his voice low, comforting, his piercing eyes full of a softness that existed only for one person to see. "There's one person who will always need you." Yukito was lost in the intensity of those eyes, and he was almost positive in a corner of his mind that Toya hadn't given all of his magic just yet, for the light that still glimmered within was like no ordinary light. "That person..." Toya took in a breath, thumb lightly stroking Yukito's cheek, his face having moved close as he spoke, so they were only a few inches apart. "...is me."

"Toya." Yukito's hand grasped the free one still atop his knee, his own eyes softening as he looked upon his friend and love. He closed the distance between them, his breath quickening as his lips met Toya's in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Toya responded, hand moving to tangle in the silverette's hair, lightly stroking the soft tresses. Toya's kiss was firm, protective, warm, and Yukito sank into it with relief, glad that here at the very least was one constant that hadn't turned out to be a complete lie. His grandparents, his identity as a human, his 'childhood', all of it melted away with the revelation of Yue.

But not Toya.

The brunette quickly advanced, impatiently brushing aside the study materials on his bed in order to gain better access to his lover. Yukito didn't protest, simply pulled Toya further atop him, glad to have this intimate moment with the man he loved when all too often they'd had to keep affection under wraps, such was their world.

It wasn't long before both had shed their clothes, bare naked bodies wrapped around each other in ways they hadn't had for far too long. Toya's warmth encased Yukito, and he moaned his gratitude into the cushions of the bed, his back pressed against the brunette's chest, their hands entwined, their legs tangled.

And Toya was kissing his neck, whispering in his ear. "No matter what, I will never let you disappear." His breath was broken, gasped out into the night. "I will always need you, Yuki." And Yukito was moaning, panting, grasping tightly to his lover's hands, doing everything he could to show his devotion to the man he literally drew his 'life' from. His lover, his support, his friend, his constant.

And as he cried out into the night, Toya's voice not long after his, he knew that never would come a time when he would disappear. So long as Toya lived, he would be needed. So long as Toya still wanted him, he would exist.

And after that? Well...for a man who's very existence was sustained by the magic of the life atop him, what better end could be asked for? An ending, full of memories of the one he loved, and those he cared about.

An end to a life with no regrets. That was what Toya had given him. Would give him.

作為一個總是連在一起。

_Always linked as one..._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>That thar up there is Chinese...with the translation underneath it...'cause Clow's Chinese...I dunno, I thought it was more appropriate then my first ending.**

**ANYWAYS. Yesh. That was that. Very short. I'm ashamed. (so ashamed) I tried so damn hard to get 'em in character...but I added in a bit of angst to Yukito there, 'cause I kinda feel that being the alter ego whose sole purpose is to hide the fact that you're really the vessel for some magical construct/guardian/angel thingy wouldn't be something that you could just be compleatly 'cool' with. I mean, are his grandparents even real? How long's he been in lala I'm-totally-a-human land? What memories crashed the moment Yue was revieled? Truamatic I think.**

**Though Yuki seems cool with it. ('cause Toya makes it all better ;) ) So it's all good.**

**Review for Aunty 'Cune~**

**Ciao!**


End file.
